The goal of this study id to 1)evaluate the use of existing reference standards and establish local reference data for resting energy expenditure,body composition and dietary intake of 2-6 yr. old children 2) establish age appropriate calibration equations for the TOBEC body composition device 3)determine differences between sleeping and resting energy expenditure 4)examine interrelations among these measures in healthy children.